Pirates In An Adventure With Not A Shinobi
by Synyster Graves
Summary: What happens if you mix the world's favourite pirate crew with a blond knucklehead who's not a shinobi? Find out when Uzumaki Naruto goes on an adventure with the Straw Hats.


**Pirates In An Adventure With Not A Shinobi**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

The sun was setting on another perfect day in Leaf Island and Uzumaki Naruto was making his way home after a day exploring the wilds of the island. Everyone in his little coastside village were excited about a man who had recently washed up on the shore. He had been out at sea for days, supposedly.

Naruto ran towards the village centre eager to see the man as people were saying he was part of the organisation called the Marines. He turned and ran into the town doctor's house only to bounce off someone. "Hey! What's the big …" His words trailed away when he looked at the person in front of him. He was a tall man in a strange uniform with a white coat draped over his shoulders. His face seemed permanently set in a scowl. He also had a small x-shaped scar under his left eye and had the beginnings of a moustache. "Beat it, kid." He walked away leaving Naruto standing, a look of shock on his face.

"Oh, Naruto, nice to see you." A kind looking man stepped out in a doctor's coat. "Oi, jisan, who was that?" The man looked at him as if in thought. "He said his name was Captain Doberman, his ship sank a ways off and he ended up here." Naruto turned to look at the way the captain had walked off. "More like Captain Asshole, what did he want?" "He just wanted a ship, but when he heard this was Leaf Island he got very agitated and started looking for a Den Den Mushi, said he had to call HQ about something, wonder what got him so worried?" Naruto turned to him "Nothing good anyway, jisan, see ya." Naruto strolled off headed towards home ready to knock off for the night.

It was early morning and Naruto awoke to the sounds of shouting in the distance and something that could have been thunder was it not for the clear skies. Naruto sprinted into town only to see there was none left. Burning wreckage filled the spots where houses and shops used to stand proudly. He looked out to the ocean to see ten ships bombarding the island with cannon fire. "What's happening?"he shouted. "It's what's known as a Buster Call." Naruto turned to see the Marine captain from the day before. "Can only be called in by, at least a Admiral, uses the power of ten battleships and five Vice Admirals." Naruto stared at him with a look of disbelief. "Leaf Island the last remaining island with a full history of the Void Century and so is considered too dangerous to be left unchecked." Naruto turned and ran off towards the doctor's house. "No point in running, you can't out outrun a Buster Call."

Naruto reached the old man's house only to see him kneeling in front of a burnt down ruin. "All lost, all because they fear our knowledge, do you see Naruto, how powerful knowledge can be!" He slowly stood up and beckoned for Naruto to follow him. "That man must have called the Marines when he got that Den Den Mushi, Naruto, you must survive and live on with the spirit of the island Naruto, I'm too old to be fighting in this age of Pirates but you can be much more." They had reached an old house outside the town the old man unlocked it and pulled Naruto inside. "This is a secret way off the island, just go down those stairs and follow the tunnel." Naruto stared at him in bewilderment. "I know this is all real sudden but go and if you do nothing else, live your life, your way and have no regrets." He quickly pushed a box into Naruto's hands. "Take this as well, it might help you."

****"In there, that house." shouts echoed from outside before something smashed into the house knocking Naruto into the tunnel and bringing the house in top of the old man. Peering between bits of wreckage Naruto could just a man in a red suit with one of those white jackets on his shoulders pick up the old man. "Trying to hide, no matter, nothing can escape us." The old man stared at him with a look of contempt. "All who go against justice shall be killed." He slowly brought his hand and turned it to magma before thrusting it through the old man's chest. He pulled out his hand and threw the, now lifeless, body aside. "Make sure no one escapes the island, then burn the island to the ground." The soldiers ran off to do as he asked as another walked up to him. "Ruthless as always Sakazuki." he said as he came to a stop. "Nothing must be left as a reminder of this island, we can't all be as forgiving as you, Kuzan." he said with a sneer. The rest of the conversation was unheard by Naruto as he began walking away through the tunnel. "Doberman, Sakazuki, I swear I will not forget your faces and someday you will both pay for what you've done today." He turned his attention to the box and opened it. "What the hell?" A small note caught his eye. "Akuma no Mi, huh, sounds interesting." He pulled out the fruit and began to eat it as he walked towards the start of his new life.


End file.
